miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 Jul 2017
00:49:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:50:16 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 00:53:05 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 01:19:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:43:35 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 01:45:23 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 01:53:22 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 01:54:59 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 05:18:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Already up and running! 05:44:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:14:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Already up and running! 06:35:41 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 06:36:01 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 07:03:30 CBOT Bot Noir: test 07:03:37 CHAT Sophiedp: test 07:25:04 CBOT Bot Noir: test 07:25:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:55:09 CBOT Bot Noir: test 07:55:09 CHAT Sophiedp: test 08:05:18 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 08:06:35 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 08:55:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:25:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:34:00 CHAT King Henry V: Sophie? 17:41:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:42:13 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 17:44:02 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 17:59:20 JOIN Addy Garcia7 has joined the Ladyblog 18:01:01 QUIT Addy Garcia7 has left the Ladyblog 18:17:07 CHAT King Henry V: Hi! 18:17:07 CHAT King Henry V: Sophie? 18:17:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:08:00 CHAT Addy Garcia7: Hey guys 22:08:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:38:05 CHAT Addy Garcia7: Hey guys 22:54:25 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 22:56:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thank you for removing the off topic reply. 22:57:33 CHAT Sophiedp: np 23:18:10 CHAT Addy Garcia7: Hey guys 23:18:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:18:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thank you for removing the off topic reply. 23:37:38 JOIN Bourbon50 has joined the Ladyblog 23:37:48 CHAT Bourbon50: ！donut 23:37:54 CHAT Bourbon50: !donut 23:38:10 CHAT Bourbon50: !on 23:38:16 CHAT Bourbon50: !Bot 23:38:23 CHAT Bourbon50: !bot noir 23:38:54 CHAT Sophiedp: the bot is mod only 23:39:05 CHAT Bourbon50: I still prefer the former background 23:39:10 CHAT Sophiedp: ok? 23:39:16 CHAT Bourbon50: this one is too.. radical 23:39:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Also, I don't think !bot noir is a command. 23:39:31 CHAT Bourbon50: i know i know 23:39:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Which one? Day or night? 23:40:03 CHAT Bourbon50: where is the roof one 23:40:35 CHAT Tansyflower: It was changed. 23:40:40 CHAT Bourbon50: the one ladybug standing on the roof of paris 23:40:44 CHAT Bourbon50: oh i see 23:40:50 CHAT Tansyflower: It was older concept as well. 23:41:04 CHAT Bourbon50: but this one is so.... 23:41:12 CHAT Bourbon50: awkward 23:41:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ladybug/Volpina one? 23:41:24 CHAT Bourbon50: yeah yeah 23:41:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: it's not bad. 23:41:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Mari chose it. 23:41:58 CHAT Bourbon50: Alright then 23:41:59 CHAT Tansyflower: I agree it's awkward. 23:42:17 CHAT Tansyflower: It does okay, though. It doesn't mean they bgs won't change again in the future. 23:42:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: bgs? 23:42:36 CHAT Bourbon50: backgrounds 23:42:38 CHAT Tansyflower: That's an abbreviation for backgrounds. 23:42:47 CHAT Sophiedp: tfw everyone says they don't like the background but they don't suggest any new ones 23:43:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Maybe we can all choose the new backrounds together? 23:43:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: like a vote or something? Only problem, not many people join the chat. 23:43:50 CHAT Tansyflower: A vote in the forum might be the best kind of idea, at least a place for suggestions. 23:43:50 CHAT Bourbon50: that's bc this one is irrisitably awkward lol 23:44:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I know Lilanette might love this. :D 23:45:08 CHAT Bourbon50: So we can't input pictures here? 23:45:16 CHAT Bourbon50: in the chat 23:45:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Only admins can change the backround. Sophie did most of them. 23:45:32 CHAT Tansyflower: We can, but for sake of remembering, it might be better on the forum. You can throw some ideas out if you want, though. 23:46:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: If you see the images, Mari and Robyn Grayson uploaded a few backrounds for the chat but it was a while ago. 23:46:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Good idea, Tansy. 23:46:55 CHAT Bourbon50: lemme check it out 23:46:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Lets call everyone here and ask them to suggest a few. 23:47:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Wait, before we suggest any, does the images have to be from the show or can we use fanon ones? (e.g, fan art/comic, etc) 23:47:38 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 23:47:42 CHAT Sophiedp: len said no to fan art 23:48:26 CHAT Tansyflower: It can get messy, like needing permission. It's best to stick to official art. 23:48:51 CHAT Bourbon50: totally 23:48:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay. What amount fan made ones, like how Robyn made the day version? 23:49:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *about 23:50:05 CHAT Bourbon50: how about 23:50:11 CHAT Bourbon50: we change it back 23:50:26 CHAT Bourbon50: to the former one 23:50:49 CHAT Sophiedp: no 23:50:57 CHAT Bourbon50: why? 23:51:07 CHAT Tansyflower: I still think there's a better picture than that. That was an old concept image, and it would be nice to have more modern/finalized versions. 23:51:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ladybug on the roof? Tansy doesn't like it because he thinks it's concept art 23:51:20 CHAT Tansyflower: That staff will figure this out, guys. If we need suggestions, we'll create a vote. 23:51:32 CHAT Tansyflower: It's old promotional art, to be precise. 23:51:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *promotional 23:52:07 CHAT Sophiedp: 15:50:57 Bourbon50: why? CHAT because it made some usernames hard to read 23:52:21 CHAT Bourbon50: oh i see 23:53:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: It would make sense if only the people who joins the chat regularly gets to suggest images. Not many people join the chat so even of they vote, they wouldn't see how the chat looks like with those images 23:53:56 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Since this is the "ladyblog", shouldn't this be ladyblog themed? 23:54:14 CHAT Bourbon50: What about only admins? 23:54:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think it's fair that non admins have the authority to suggest images too. 23:55:21 CHAT Bourbon50: Or those who have made lots of contributions 23:55:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I don't get that. What do you mean? 23:56:27 CHAT Sophiedp: how about everyone in chat suggests an image? 23:56:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah 23:56:51 CHAT Bourbon50: i mean the users who have made lots of contributions should be the ones to decide 23:57:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There are people who made a lot of contributions but hardly joins the chat. 23:57:53 CHAT Bourbon50: Eh 23:58:25 CHAT Bourbon50: but we should reward their hard work 23:58:56 CHAT Bourbon50: for constructing this wiki so well 23:59:11 CHAT Bourbon50: democracy vs bureaucracy？ i hate this 2016 04 23